Forbidden Love Frerard Oneshot
by KilljoyRainbowVampire
Summary: This is a Frerard fanfiction, don't like, don't read. Set in year 3105, Gerard and Mikey come to Frank's school. Hot ending. ENJOY! XO J.


20.05.3105

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. The song Xayos by Grylia was playing until I pushed the smooth button. Suddenly TQ7 walked in. TQ7 was my robot butler.

"Master, you need to get up now or you'll be late for school." the robot said.

I sighed and got up. There was no use to have discussions with TQ7. He always finds better arguments than I do.

I walked to my wardrobe and got dressed. Afterwards I walked downstairs to eat breakfast. My little stepsister Yanaku was already sitting at the table, eating waffles.

"Good morning, Onii-san. Did you sleep well?" She always called me that way. She was Japanese, so she kept her traditions. That included calling her older brother (or stepbrother for that reason) Onii san. Another thing was being polite to everybody.

"Morning, Yanaku-chan. I had a weird dream." I answered.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"Erm... About breaking a rule of our life."

"Which one? Stealing? Rape? Murder?" she asked.

"Homosexuality. I have no clue how I got a dream about THAT."

My mother and stepfather walked in, giving me a questioning look. I grabbed two pancakes, put them in a box, grabbed my bag and walked out of the house after saying good bye.

The bus came about two minutes later and there was just one place in the back left. Two boys I've never seen before sat there. They both wore black pants, a white button up shirt and a black jacket. The jacket reminded me of a great rock band called My Chemical Romance. They got a few awards in the 21st century. A few months ago I found out that their rhythm guitarist was my ancestor. I even had the same name as him.

"Hello, may I sit here?" I asked them.

"Sure. You live here?" the taller one asked when I sat down.

"Yeah. I'm Frank Iero. You two are new here?" I replied.

"Yes. I'm Gerard Way and this is my little brother Mikey." he said pointing to the other boy.

"Hello." Mikey said simply with a monotone voice. I gave him a questioning look.

"A few parts of my brother are robotic. He was injured badly in an accident and his only chance to survive was to make him a cyborg." Gerard answered. Now I noticed Mikey's metal hand.

We arrived at the school and got off the bus. Cars, bikes and busses were floating since scientists discovered antigravity. Thank God I'm living in this century. 1000 years ago there was a nuclear war on earth between USA, Russia, China and Japan. Now we had to live on a new planet called Urkopie. It was smaller than the earth and had a fresh water ocean. And we lived in harmony with the Sikuri. People on earth 1000 years ago would have called them aliens. They had green skin, black eyes, jet black hair and a green tail. They looked like humanoid dinosaurs.

I walked into the school with Gerard and Mikey and showed them around. When we reached the gym Mikey suddenly was gone and I was alone with Gerard.

"Where did your brother go? He was right behind us." I asked.

"I don't know. I guess he went to the toilette."

Suddenly Gerard pulled me into a broom cupboard. He closed the door and locked it.

"What are you doing? Gerard?" I asked. He pushed me down on the ground and sat on top of me. He put his hands either side of my head and bent down, his lips only inches away from mine. He pressed his lips against mine and I was totally shocked. I've never thought that kissing another guy would be feeling so... good!

Suddenly he got away from me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was a bad idea and you didn't like it. I broke the rules and got you into troubles. I'm really sorry, Frank." he said with a sad face.

"Gerard?" I said to get his attention. He was sitting a few feet away and looked up at me. I turned to my knees and crawled over to him, swinging my ass like a sexy beast. He seemed confused by my actions.

"Gerard!" I purred. Now I was sitting close to him. I put a hand on his chest, slowly moving it down to his lower region. "I'm not angry or anything. I was just shocked." I slipped my hand inside his pants and he gasped.

"You liked it?" I nodded. He looked down on my hand and added "You want more that way?" I nodded again.

After I massaged his boner for a while he asked "Give or get a blow?"

"I give." I said and unbuttoned his black pants, letting his boxers follow. 'Wow, that's huge!' I thought. Gerard put his legs so that I had enough space to move. I placed my mouth on the top and licked around. A moan escaped him and I signaled him to be quiet.

"Stop teasing. Just do it." he mumbled. I did as I was told and put his whole member into my mouth. I started bouncing my head up and down. He released into my mouth and I swallowed his cum.

I got back, whipping my mouth. "You owe me. Get your fucking dick into my fucking ass." I commanded, put off my pants and let my boxers join them on the ground. I went into a doggy position.

"You really want this? I mean, we just met less than an hour ago..." he began but was cut off by me.

"Just fuck me already!" I said lightly angry.

"As you say." he said and shrugged. He got on top of me and asked "Virgin?" I nodded.

He got up and was searching for something he could use as lube. He found a bottle of cooking oil. 'Well, better than nothing.' I thought. Gerard put some oil on his hands and then on his cock. Suddenly it hit me.

"Do you have any illnesses?" I asked.

"No. You?" he asked and I shook my head.

He inserted one finger at first which felt good. Then a second one. That made me hiss. And then a third one and I nearly screamed out of pain. He began scissoring and I squealed.

"Do you still want it? You can say 'stop' whenever you want me to, okay?" he said soft.

"Yeah for both." I just said. Gerard replaced his fingers with his cock. He slowly pushed in and I almost screamed when he hit my sweet spot. He pulled out quickly, just to push in again. Another squeal escaped me. He hit my spot almost every time and after a few minutes I got used to the pain. I got into an orgasm really soon. I was a moaning, squealing wreckage. We were pretty loud and I was wondering why nobody noticed.

I noticed that Gerard was holding back his climax. "I-I w-want you f-first." he panted. He hit my spot a few more times and I released all over the floor with a loud moan. He moaned even louder when he reached his climax. We both collapsed and I landed in my own cum. 'Great! My shirt was full of cum now.'

"You know that we just broke one of the most important rules?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah. And honestly, I don't care about breaking rules. I'm falling for you, Frank." he said.

"I love you, Gerard, no matter if the rules say that this isn't allowed. I love you, that's everything that is important." I whispered.

"I love you too, Frank." he said and kissed me again. He parted his lips and played with my tongue.

And so we continued our lives, the secret gay couple, forbidden love for the rest of our lives.

2


End file.
